The True Red Dragon Emperor
by Showstopper issei
Summary: What if during Kobabiel's fight He reveals something more than God's death.What if Issei was a tad bit smarter in using his power and does he truly have what it takes to be at the top. Smart Issei/Op Issei/ single pairings/Gremory bashing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So this is a new fanfiction story which I will be updating bi-monthly at least please give me your support and comments regarding the fanfic.

What if Kokabiel had a plan on how to take down the Red dragon emperor and the orc not just to defeat them but to tear them apart.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Author's text)

{Draig/Albion}

The Gremory team with the inclusion of xenovia and Irina are fighting against the fallen angel cadre Kokabiel who had just told the secret about God's Death shocking everyone and shattering the hearts of the nun and exorcist.

"So what if God is dead we are all living, This world lives on without God but you are trying to end it all by causing a war " shouted Issei boosting his power.

"You have a heart kid shame you had to be a devil, when I sent Raynare to kill you if I knew you weren't this weak hearted I wouldn't have killed you but more importantly your master even though she knew it all along let it happen just to get a new pet" revealed Kokabiel shocking everyone

"You are lying President would never do that" Issei shouted at kokabiel who was laughing looking at the guilty faces of the orc.

"Go ask her yourself and for your information, your cute little nun was also part of this " Kokabiel said shocking Xenovia who looked at Asia in accusation.

"President is it true"Issei muttered turning back to look at the people whom he wanted to protect, women whom he wanted to love and the reason he fights.

Everyone had guilt etched in their faces except for Rias who was fuming in anger looking at Kokabiel ignoring the heartbroken Red Dragon Emperor well that's all he was to her a tool to get to the top.

{Partner calm down}

Issei is an orphan who lost his parents 3 years ago in a car accident leaving him all alone in this world for him to face. Issei's only reason to live after his heartbreak and death in the hands of raynare was Rias the women whom gave him a another chance at life,whom he loved, the person whom he wanted to impress so that she would take notice of him as more than a servant but a person who can stand at her level and the person who dealt the final blow on him heart-shattering it completely.

" Stop putting nonsense into my servant's mind he is my red dragon emperor and you cannot steal him away from me he is OURS" shouted Rias shocking the two exorcists and confirming Issei's theories.

"So that's all I was ever to you Rias Gremory you BITCH AFTER ALL THAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU BREAK YOUR MARRIAGE CONTRACT, DO YOUR BIDDING AND NOW I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN MY LIFE IS HOPING TO LOVE YOU BITCH" he turned to the other members and shouted" And you who are my comrades wanted me for my power so that you could support this bitch and fulfill her childish dreams, you all are truly devils but you Asia are even worse,You were someone whom I saw as a little sister and being a holy maiden of pure heart you must be a good person, sadly that's not the truth you are worse than a witch you fucking bitch "

Everyone was dumbstruck looking at the once calm and silent Red Dragon Emperor who was truly angry, burning in rage and suddenly he felt his magic reserves skyrocket along with his power reaching levels he could never dream.

A blood-red Crimson aura with black sparks started to come from Issei causing everyone to find difficulty in breathing due to the deep and powerful Crimson Aura he was releasing

(Mindscape)

Issei was pulled into his mindscape as the red dragon emperor wanted to speak in his domain of fire.

{Partner this bitch had sealed away your power I am sorry for not noticing it before but the evil pieces are making you weak as we speak, with your permission I will remove them converting you into a dragon unlocking your true power}Draig's voice was filled with concern and anger towards the res head bitch who had the guts to trick his host manipulating his already broken heart.

"Do it draig I want no part in this bitch's peerage anymore we are the Red Dragon Emperor and you told you were feared for your power lets show them our might as the RED DRAGON EMPEROR"Issei declared amidst all the pain and betrayal he is facing a burning amber, a thirst for victory and domination has started to burn inside him empowering him to rise and show all he is someone not to be played with.

{You have awoken Partner you have shown your resolve now it is my turn I am the massive power known as the RED DRAGON EMPEROR WE SHALL SHOW EVERYONE OUR MIGHT} Draig said with a toothy grin as he was pulled out of the mindscape back to the world.

(Real World)

{ Thank you kokabiel for telling the truth about my partner's betrayal and now we will show you our might and the reason why the Red Dragon Emperor is someone to be feared of}

The boosted Gear gem started to glow brightly with an insane amount of power being emitted from it equivalent to cadre-class being, capable of rivaling Kokabiel making him widen his eyes in fear and anticipation.

" All this time I was a fool but now not any more **balance** **break**" Issei muttered making kokabiel smile in glee relishing the bloodlust he has and the prospects of fighting the current Red Dragon Emperor.

{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Scale Mail}

A blood Red armor made out of raw draconic power started to form around him but this was not the over booster he used against riser phoenix but the true balance breaker even stronger than the one used against him.

"Ahh, the forbidden move you have finally unlocked .now I can have a good battle" kokabiel declared creating several lights appears to throw at the Issei.

{Boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost Explosion}

A massive surge of energy was sensed inside issei who in a blur of red light dodged the spears before landing a mean punch on the cadre's gut making him cough blood.

"You brat I am a cadre class Fallen angel, I have fought against GOD and lived to tell the are just a mere reincarnated low-class devil scum learn your place and die " Kokabiel threw more light spears at Issei who dodged most of them Due to the armor he was able to withstand all the attacks which he was caught in but they did deal damage making Kokabiel smirk in delight.

"Currently you are actually as strong as me and you have the ability to boost your power even further but you lack experience so this will be the reason for your downfall. I will honor your death by giving out my strongest attack **Divine** **javelin** " A huge light spear started to form on his hand as big as several cars stacked together.

{ Partner you have fought well and I am proud to say that you were my host wish we could get out of this} Draig realises that even with his full balance breaker he doesn't have enough energy to continue and moreover kokabiel started to infuse dragon slayer magic into the light spear making Issei's chances of survival nearly zero now.

'We cannot lose now not we need to prove to these devils and rias we stand at the pinnacle of power I will become into the true Red Dragon Emperor' Issei declared with determination and a deep resolve

"I cannot lose, for once in my life I now know what I have to do and no one will stop me I will become the strongest red dragon emperor in history past present and future, become so strong no one will dare manipulate me. we will show everyone the might of a Heavenly Dragon" Issei shouted making Kokabiel Growl in. Anger seeing him defying his fate.

{Boost boost boost boost boost boost boost}

'Sacred gears respond to the feelings of the user determination and desire can make it evolve' He remembered Rias's words and he willed the boosted gear to respond to his feelings for more power, a more powerful Dragon shot.

{Kukuku so you have shown your resolve now I will show mine DRAGON CANNON}

2 huge blasters started to form on his back and the energy stored inside his body started to channel into cannon which was changing making a humming voice with black sparks dancing around it

{Boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost}

"You will see the might of the Red Dragon Emperor," Issei said as both Kokabiel and Issei fired their strongest attack but Issei's beam of energy tore the huge light spear down to shreds and it hit Kokabiel annihilating him.

The blast was so strong that the barrier broke to bits and pieces pushing the Sitri peerage away from the school. The ones inside the school barely survived the explosion and are unconscious but suddenly a bright streak of light could be seen descending from the skies landing on the now destroyed school.

"The red one put up a good fight killing kokabiel but where is he, " vali said in his balance breaker scale mail searching for his rival.

{Draig's host just now unlocked balance breaker but at first transformation, he was able to push out so much power truly strange He will be a worthy rival for the strongest White Dragon Emperor kukuku}

"But where is He Albion is he dead ?" Vali questioned the heavenly Dragon who sighed

{the boosted gear has not yet changed users but for him to disappear from here truly strange. I can confidently say he is alive but his condition is unknown}

"Let's go back," he said spreading his wings to take flight.

'Don't be dead Red one ' He thought as he went back to Grigori

END

**this is kinda a short chapter but from later chapters, it will be longer to cover more content.**

**Firstly I would like to ask you all whether you all want a harem in this story or not and who should be the members( anyone except the Orc is allowed )**

**Secondly who wants Issei to be Op as fuck or Op but he will be Op as fuck in the future.**

**In this story, Issei is an orphan and he joined Kuoh Academy in the hopes of a bright future to make his dead parents proud. Rias showed him love and affection but it was all a ploy to keep the red dragon emperor in their palms. Now Issei is no longer a Devil and Due to Balance Breaker He is now a full Dragon but what was the power which was sealed inside him that will be shown in the upcoming chapters.**

**Thirdly, Do you want Issei to join the devils or join an another pantheon **

**Please comment, follow and share this fanfic with your friend and see you soon OVER AND OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm on a roll people I never expected an idea so soon but anyways enjoy and please comment on what you feel about this chapter but first I would like to address this misunderstanding about the boosted gear

The boosted gear allows the user to increase his power to rival that of God and Satan practically anyone but it all depends on the user how long he can sustain it. Issei used up every bit of his stamina boosting his reserves to the utmost limit beyond anything he could ever manage just for one blast at Kokabiel effectively killing him. So what I a saying is he is not at satan class in terms of power and he needs to work hard to get there. he definitely can be a satan class being for at least a few seconds in balance breaker and full consumption of his stamina at one go however abysmal it is and that's the beauty of the Boosted gear.

But the deciding factor in his victory at his fight was that his evil pieces were restricting his power to a huge extent weakening him. By accessing that sealed power, it gave him a fighting chance in the form of letting him unlock balance breaker.

So that's it and now let's start without further ado.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

{Draig/Albion}

(Author's speech)

(Underworld, At lucifer's castle meeting room)

Kokabiel had truly fucked up devil society this time. He had planned everything perfectly and as a backup plan if he failed in killing the Maou's sisters He would release certain information to the public good enough to make one of the satans fall and the other to be questioned along with a civil war type condition amongst the people due to nature of the footage released raising several questions to the public.

Inside Lucifer's castle, The satans were seated discussing the latest issue thanks to our late '**Star of** **God** who had truly fucked them up this videos of discussion between the orc members about the reincarnation of Issei hyoudou was taken and it showed one thing clearly. The devil peerage system is worse than slavery.

Issei Hyoudou age 17 was an orphan with both his parents killed in a car accident 3 years ago. with no living relatives except for some money left behind by his parent which was good enough to last till he finished college he was truly alone.

Rias Gremory, A high-class devil heiress from the house of Gremory attended the same academy as that of Issei Hyoudou Kuoh academy which is a hot spot for supernatural being the territory and stronghold for the 2 Devil heiresses living in this town.

She noticed Issei's potential and the sacred gear she presumed as the Boosted gears which she illegally obtained from s fallen angel by torturing her for information (millet is the poor soul who got stuck with Akeno's interrogations and she revealed about Lord Kokabiel wanting to kill him because of the dangers his sacred gear could bring to his plan).instead of being upright about it She devised a plan to get him killed by the hands of Raynare, one of the fallen angels who infiltrated her territory which she wantingly let happen to orchestrate the death of Issei Hyoudou to revive him as his devil servant.

But there was a problem about her plan, Her rook Koneko sensed immense power radiating out of his which was not from the boosted gear but rather his own innate power making her incapable of reincarnating him even with 8 mutated pawn pieces so he had to die in order for her to seal away most of his power letting him be reincarnated as her perfectly loyal pawn.

Even this was not the end of his mysteries as His power would have been clear to any supernatural being living in the city but someone had sealed away his power and sacred gear a long time ago in an effort not to let him awaken it and weaken him to the point of an average human being with no supernatural connections whatsoever. It was only due to Rias's rook Koneko being a nekoshou was able to sense his innate true power and report it to her master and devise the devilish plan.

As expected Issei's death came swift in the hands of Raynare and the summoning slip given to him was activated allowing Rias to come to save her future pawn like a knight in shining order. She brought him to her peerage promising him love and companionship as the whole of her peerage is filled with broken souls who were mended by her just to do her had saved the half-fallen half-human girl Akeno who lost her mother and abandoned by her father, The holy maiden Asia Argento who was declared a heretic for healing a devil,Koneko Toujou formerly Shirone who is the sister of the SS class stray devil Kuroka who killed her master and left Shirone her sister to fend for herself,Kiba Yutto the Holy sword project survivor who was also saved by Rias who just happened to know of the happenings inside the church and arrived just in time to save him and earn his loyalty and finally Gasper Vladi the Dhampir who escaped his abusive family and was again picked up by Rias who happened to know of his location and she also illegally trespass A Vampire's territory without any worry for the truce between the 2 races as long as they don't involve in their matters

While Issei has these questions he never figured or firmly believed in his theories wholeheartedly but during the fight between Kokabiel and The ORC, He got enlightened and now killed himself along with Kokabiel.

This piece of information which git out into the public caused huge riots and questions raised against the Devil Kings regarding the safety given to the Reincarnated devils in the underworld. The underworld consists of nearly 60 percent of Reincarnated devils, 30 percent of Low and Mid class pure-blooded devils and 10 percent of High-class noble devils or royal devils. So now nearly 75 percent of the underworld is rioting wanting to take Rias Gremory to the courts for public judgment.

The underworld had 3 types of courts, the first type is to solve cases between 2 royal devil clans or devils of high rank and power. the second type is for cases between noble devils and Reincarnated devils. The third and final is for solving cases between reincarnated devils or to solve petitions given by the public. Petitions given by the public was barely acknowledged due to the small number no supporters but today 75 percent of the devil population is vouching for rias gremory to be taken to the courts. Sirzechs knows she faces no chance of winning against such a huge amount of supporters and even fears someone might stage an assassination attempt on his beloved sister.

"Everyone there must be some way to save my sister," Sirzechs said slamming his fist on the table radiating his aura out as an act of intimidating the others which failed very well.

"Sirzechs Rias Gremory has committed heinous crimes which are too great even for a Devil heiress to run away from. Firstly she tampered with the Evil pieces which are against the law, Second she let people die in Shinto the house of Gremory owns the town kuoh the agreement clearly states that the land shall be protected and in any case, the safety of the town should fail the party will lose control over it. Your sister let an innocent die and now it is seen that he is not a human entirely so any moment the faction to which he must have belonged would come back to us for letting a member of them faction die and the illegal methodologies adopted by your Sister for reincarnating which can cause even a war as they have lost the red dragon emperor who should have been on their side so sirzechs tell me what are you going to say" Ajuka said with an authoritative tone radiating his aura silencing his fellow super devil

He took a deep breath to calm himself before looking right dead at his Eyes before continuing" So sirzechs tell me what are you going to do Either save your sister risking the peace we built together and maintained or make your sister face the judge and show the other peerage kings what happens if they break the rules. This measure while it seems harsh will ensure peace and improve our reputation amongst the other factions as several of their talent was taken by us"

Sirzechs looked at his friend in shock seeing the clear defiance he is showing towards his decision to save his baby sister whom he adored so much. Even the others agreed with what Ajuka was saying making his anger rise to insane levels but he knew better than getting angry will never change the mindset of the Great Inventor rather a reason will help.

"So let us assume for a moment that the Red Dragon Emperor is alive, If he is truly alive then we can bribe him or give him promotion making up for his losses and make him a high-class devil giving his independence. This way the public will be happy and Rias would be saved as the faction which he must have belonged to would have no quarrels against us. Almost the Shinto would create problems but with the Red Dragon Emperor, this can be solved" Sirzechs said before another Idea struck his mind

"And moreover He is a devil so If he runs away from his master if he is still alive then it makes him a stray devil so one way or in the other the Red Dragon Emperor will return to us, "Said Sirzechs with a devilish grin

"Sirzechs firstly that young man who saved my sister's life including yours is Issei Hyoudou, not the Red Dragon Emperor and secondly for a moment look at this " Serafall looked at Ajuka who opened spatial storage to take out 8 Pawn pieces. The pieces had cracks on them and were radiating an ominous aura."These are the Pawn pieces used by Rias Gremory to reincarnate Issei Hyoudou. This is the evidence for the fact that the pieces were manipulated by her and you know what happens if the evil pieces are removed from the person's body"Ajuka questioned Sirzechs who became pale knowing he now has no way to save his sister.

"The servant dies and He cannot be labeled as a stray devil and no way to stop my sister's hearing" He murmured Ghostly hanging his head down in defeat.

"Let's just hope the best for her"Sirzechs said before the satans concluded the meeting declaring **Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor dead.**

* * *

(Meanwhile with Issei in an Unknown Location)

In an unknown location inside a huge room decorated with Gold and silver on a huge Queen size bed lay Issei Hyoudou with several needles injected into his body. He was unconscious and apart from the beeping sound of the machine nearby nothing else could be heard.

Slowly Issei's eyes fluttered open and looked around to see an Old man and Women in her late forties sitting nearby on a table. They had been waiting for days for his awakening from his Coma and with his waking up they both also woke up.

Before Issei could say anything a coughing fit took over him causing a lot of pain, The Old man gave a glass of water to the woman and He lifted his head to help him drink the glass of water.

The Old man had long silver hair and beard with a Golden eyepatch over his right eye. He was wearing long silver-blue royal robes with his long beard tied to a ponytail towards the end. The lady was in her early forties having long wavy Brown hair similar to Issei's. She was wearing a Golden Gown with several jewels on her and coupled with the perfect body features she had one could mistake her for an Elderly Goddess.

'Who are these people and why are they helping me moreover they seem familiar'

" Don't strain kiddo you draconified quarter of your body and that pesky evil pieces you ejected did a number on you so take rest, "The old man said softly with kindness something Issei didn't experience for over 3 years.

After calming down He asked" Thank you for saving me but who are you and how long was I out" He called out to draig alongside for safety who responded with a Huge grin and the boosted Gear appeared on his arm.

{Issei this is Odin, The Allfather of the Norse mythology and this woman is Frigg the Queen of the Norse Mythology. They are your Paternal Grandparents and you were out for 1 week}

Issei was in utter shock hearing the dragon inside him respond and he didn't know what to do. His parents told that his Grandparents were long dead but if 2 Gods were his grandparents even if his mother is a human it makes him a half-god and half-human but his Grandpa said he was Quarter Dragon then what is his other Quarter half.

Before he could dwell on these thoughts any further his weakness took over him with the void welcoming him again

END

So, guys, you can see how Issei's condition is at the devil's side. Sirzechs is in a manhunt for Issei just to save his sister who did no dipshit in actually making her peerage. All she did was play like a spoiled princess and now she is stuck without her family or brother to save her so suffer** Bitch**

Issei will be op and for your information, he is now 50 percent Norse god,25 percent Dragon and 25 percent I will reveal at the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I am sorry about the late update, exams to have been fucking up my life but anyways I am back with an update now. I hope that you will like it and please comment on it **

**Let's start**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**{Draig}**

( Issei's room in Asgard )

It has been nearly 2 weeks since Issei first got out of his coma, His soul had sustained tremendous damage And this has put him in a deep sleep ever since along with the fact that his magic reserves have skyrocketed and so his body is adapting to his new condition slowly.

Near Issei's bed on his left side was a man and women both in their early 20's. The man had a huge muscular build with a thick red beard and shoulder-length red hair with blue eyes. Every bit of his presence put people at guard due to the power he was radiating. he was wearing a light gold royal robe with golden embroidery in them. The women looked akin to a goddess with perfect boobs and body. She had golden hair with brown eyes and was wearing a golden Gown fit only for the most beautiful goddess. she had a hand placed over the red-haired man's shoulder and both were looking at issei with a sad face filled with guilt and sorrow

In issei's right were Odin and Freya along with 2 men. He had brown hair and brown eyes and had well-built muscles. He was wearing a brown robe with golden embroidery and he looked like a 2-year high school student along with his facial features very similar to issei, The other man had silver hair and blue eyes, He was wearing a long silver robe with his chest open in a v cut. He looked like he was in his 40's and his aura was ferocious brimming with of them were looking at Issei silently since today morning. Doctors have given the green light that he must be waking up today for more than a few minutes and so they have been staying in his room silently waiting for his to wake up

After what felt like an eternity Issei woke up coughing clearing his chest. everyone rushed towards him with the golden-haired women and the red-haired man helping him up carefully not to cause any silver-haired man went out of the room to get the doctors and others fetched water for him to drink.

"Modi are you okay," the golden-haired lady asked with concern over issei. The red-haired man didn't know what to do apart from staring at Issei in shock.

Issei didn't know what to do and nodded slowly answering her. He eyed her carefully, the last time he woke up he had no sense of what and where he was but right now he is completely awake and on guard. After Rias' betrayal, he feels distrustful of people even from people who claim to be his ' family '.

"Lord Thor, Lady Sif please move aside I have to check his vitals"

A short blonde-haired woman walked into the room towards was wearing a white outfit similar to what Asia would wear, It had blue linings on the rim of the cloth. the man and women moved aside reluctantly to let the women close to Issei.

"Welsh Dragon please notify me about Lord Modi's vitals" before Issei could question anything the boosted gear appeared on his left hand

{Goddess Eir The phoenix heart has successfully integrated inside him and the Divine energy inside him has also stabilized. In a day or two, he can resume his normal activities but for the meanwhile, he has to take it slow}

"Thank you Welsh Dragon and lord Modi you will be in perfect health soon please take rest you need it" The blonde-haired goddess Eir said before leaving the room.

"Draig what do you mean by divine energy and who is she referring to as Modi, " Issei asked in confusion.

"Kid listen now and please stay calm," Odin said before looking at the Red-haired man."Mo...Issei you are an Asgardian and you are my first son and second child. Your birth name is Modi Thorson and you were stolen from us a few days after your birth"The Red-haired man told as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Issei was shocked the man standing in front of him is his biological father and he couldn't believe after what he has been through. He was never told that he was adopted rather he grew up all these years even after their death that they were truly his parents.

{Partner Thor is saying the Truth, You are indeed his son I have verified it You are a god and the son of Thor the God of Thunder and Goddess Sif. She is right now standing near you the Golden Blonde she is you Biological Mother}he said in his mind in a serious tone

He turned to look at the Golden-haired women. They both shared similar facial featured but the most striking similarity was her eyes they were the same as he. She was looking at him unsure of what to do.

"Mom" he muttered looking at the golden-haired women. hearing him call her mom was too much for her to bear and broke down crying at his chest hugging Issei tightly threatening to snap his body to pieces."I-I am S-Sorry baby it is all my fault I was a bit stronger I could have defended my babies before but I was weak and I lost one of my sons".

He has always had that doubt lingering in his mind about whether his parents were truly his, Apart from their hair color and eyes he looked completely dissimilar to them in terms of looks but he could feel that she was truly his mother. His lower face was the same as her along with her eyes, Even her aura felt similar to his.

Mom slowly moved away from him remembering that fact that he is still weak. The red-haired man no Dad looking at him with his face filled with Guilt and regret which had been stored up for all these years.

"We are truly sorry son it is all my fault you were kidnapped from your cradle The Fire Giants had attacked us that day and I had to leave to the borders to fight but they somehow managed to get people inside the palace killing several people and they kidnapped you and before I-I reached they were gone " He clenched his fists looking at his feet disgusted with himself for losing his son.

"Will you leave me again," Issei asked quietly looking down at his legs causing the red-haired man to cry manly tears before falling to his feet

"We will never leave you, We already lost our son once but please give us a chance to be your parents again," The man said taking Issei's left hand with his.

"Thank You," Issei said for which they nodded before they heard someone crying at Issei's right.

Odin was covering his eyes and was trying to hold back his tears but was extraordinarily failing at it Along with the brown-haired guy and Frigg.

Now that Issei looked at the brown-haired guy they had practically the same facial characters right from his face to hair and eye color. He was well-built way better than Issei but his frame was more or less similar to Issei just a lot better trained and bit taller.

"Issei he is Magni your Twin Brother younger to you by 3 minutes," mom said looking at the Issei twin who silently nodded looking at Issei.

They both stared at each other noting each other's similarities waiting for one to speak.

"Brother, We are sorry you had to endure all this when they broke in they kidnapped both of us, mom managed to get the person carrying me down but before she could get you they stabbed her it-t nearly killed her, please give me a chance to be your younger brother"

"Hi my name Issei," He said simply not able to think of anything better. He avoided his family name knowing this is his new family now correction this was always his real family.

"My name is Magni Thorson and get well soon brother we shall spar I always wanted to spar with my brother that is If I had one and now that I got my brother back we will have a blast " He said letting some of his aura out and if anyone told him that Kokabiel was Strong kick them in balls this guy was at least twice as strong as Kokabiel in full power. Heck everyone here are monsters especially dad and Grandpa Odin.

{Oi fool don't think you are weak, You are not the same weak Issei fighting are practically at upper-tier Ultimate class just with your magic reserves taken into account but if we were to take the boosted gear into account Magni is getting his ass Kicked mark my words we the Dragon of Domination will dominate the battle}He said aloud making Odin snicker.

Issei sweatdropped hearing Draig's speech as he made Magni grin madly with battle lust taking over."you are on Red dragon emperor, brother you will be a great sparring partner"

"I'm happy that at least one of my sons don't have their father's endless battle lust"

"Me too that both of my grandsons are not perverts like their Grandpa even Loki with his mischief is okay," Frigg said approving her daughter in law's words.

The two men hung their head low in shame hearing their wife/mother putting them down

Issei couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the exchange and after what felt like the worst three years of his life he was truly happy that he is back with his true family. he now has something to protect and love his mom, dad, brother, grandparent everyone he would come to care and love for.

The silver-haired man returned along with several other men at his side and every one of them was insanely powerful but not even close to what dad and Grandpa were holding.

"Hi issei I am Loki the God of Mischief and trickery, it is good to see you awake nephew," He said smiling widely. He slapped the man standing close to him hard making him nearly fall. He had light blonde hair with blue eyes and had a very bulky body with bubbly cheeks. He was wearing a golden robe with a silver cape on his back.

"Hella kiddo I am Baldur the God of Light and I am delighted to see you awake. When you get out of the bed We shall go to have a fine slice of smoked salmon and cotton candy it is the best "Baldur said with a childish voice putting up a thumbs up making Loki sigh at his childishness.

" You are hopeless "Loki deadpanned making Baldur pout in anger and damm he looks cute.

'He is a man child ' Issei declared in his mind with Draig laughing looking at the bickering between Loki and Baldur.

" They may be childish but when the situation demands it they are sane at least," Dad said looking at his fellow brothers

Out of the blue Issei remembered what he was told by Draig about what he was and he asked" Wait Draig said that you said I was half God 25 percent Dragon and whatever I was at that 25 percent"

{You have a phoenix's heart now, Your soul was damaged beyond repair so Odin replaced your heart with a phoenix's which he thankfully had with your divine power activating your previously demonic body couldn't handle it was practically torn apart. When you were kidnapped they somehow managed to make you into a human and seal away your powers but during the fight when the evil pieces were ejected the excess energy from them broke the seal releasing your Divine powers. That's the only reason you were able to defeat Kokabiel. Thor and Sif transplanted their bone marrow and since you are their son and they merged with your weak body converting you back into what you were born as A God. But at first you were only half God but your divine blood was too potent so your body mutated absorbing the other half making you into a full God. Before you ask how the boosted gear is still functioning it is all thanks to Eir, She transferred my soul into yours making you half-dragon soul wise but still, you are a pure-blooded God}

'Wow, that's a lot to take in now. but I can I regenerate like a phoenix'

{Your regeneration should be equivalent to what a phoenix can do but at the cost of your Magical Reserves draining but I think yours is a better version than what riser had. It would be better if we put it to the test don't you think?}Draig said Grinning making Issei sweatdrop in fear.

"Dad, since you are the God of thunder, do I have powers like you, "Issei asked expectantly causing Thor's face to light up.

" Yes son you also have my Divine Thunder but it may differ from what I use. Magni has Divine Lightning, a mix of Divine light and thunder. He can use it to heal as well as deal tremendous damage along with a few other things. maybe we can send it out on those pesky devils who tormented my son"Thor said with a cheerful voice but it turned into a silent whisper at the end due to the anger he was restraining from unleashing on the devils.

Hundreds of their valkyries, blacksmith and good warriors and friends were manipulated and stolen from Asgard but this was not exclusive to rather it was a universal problem this infestation of Devils causing havoc wherever they move. Everyday some or the other devil causes a problem out in different factions manipulating people into peerages where they are treated like slaves to do their bidding but this time they have gone too far. Manipulating a member of the royal family, Killing him and putting seals on his power so that they could reincarnate him. The Norse are Vikings they don't like their power being ridiculed of and if Issei knew the ways of Asgard he would be out rampaging the ORC. Never weaken an Asgardian to make him kneel before you, it is the greatest dishonour a fugitive can get in Asgard.

Thor is the strongest god in Asgard, even stronger than his father the All-Father Odin and is currently the fourth strongest being in the Universe. he could annihilate the devil side of the underworld in a matter of few hours if he wishes to and he was about to do it when Heimdall brought Issei's body to Asgard via Bifrost.

Bifrost is a Trans-Dimensional Transport device used by Asgard's Army and the royal family to Teleport to anywhere in the world. The Royal Family or anyone who is related by blood to Odin or has the royal pass can teleport from anywhere in the world to Asgard without a permit from the All-father. This is how Heimdall knew whoever he was teleporting was a member of the Royal Family and hopefully the Lost son of Thor.

The condition in which he arrived is something the people who saw him will never forget. His body had 8 holes caused by the evil pieces being ejected by his body and his magic circuits along with his soul was at the verge of being destroyed. Draig was barely able to keep Issei's soul together but thanks to Asgard's immediate response He was saved right when he was at death's door.

Thor, Sif, and Magni had some of their Bone marrow transplanted on Issei so that Draig can work on converting his body back to what he is truly A God. First, his soul was torn apart and the only way to mend a soul was to either use the Elixir of Azoth, A magical elixir not found for nearly 300 years or a Phoenix's heart being mended into his body to make him immortal. One of the treasures of Asgard was the Blizzard Phoenix Articuno which was slain by thor and kept in the storage. They used the heart and gave its essence mending his soul along with the Phoenix's regenerative properties bonding with him.

After the bone marrow was taken from Issei's parents and twin they were thrown into a small coma for 1 week and they woke up and Since then they have not left his side. (This is for the guys who will say how irresponsible Thor and Sif were leaving Issei's Grandparents to take care of him).

"Sister of lucifer will pay for her actions but you are in luck Issei as she is paying. Kokabiel had been collecting evidence about your reincarnation and all those details have been published into devil media. Now the whole Underworld is screwing her image up and Sirzechs is trying to put out the fires to save his sister but I also added some fuel to the fire making it even worse so all is for the greater good" Odin said with a wide grin with some of his Aura leaking out making Issei shudder at the immense power he was showing.

"Where is Thrud I had sent her to get Issei's birth weapon but she must be here by now"Right on cue a huge bang was heard along with a strawberry blonde haired girl rushing inside the room pushing Baldur's fatty ass out of the way blocking the door.

She had Deep Blue eyes and a very well gifted body. Her hair was natural Strawberry Blonde and she was wearing a Light Leather Armor. The metal armour was made out of Ulrich steel an extremely malleable metal which was similar to Nylon but it is also one of the strongest metals in the universe. Only the Royal family of Asgard and the elite guards wear this kind of Armor as it was rare and extremely difficult to forge.

"LITTLE BABY BROTTHEERRR.."She shouted rushing towards Issei planting her bosoms on Issei's face while she hugged him tightly. They were as soft as snow and he felt his body warming up because his face was being squashed by 2 soft melons which he could somehow feel despite the light metal armor she was wearing.

Magni sighed looking at his elder sister's antics and went near Issei to free him from the prison she was holding him in.

"Mou Magni you are so mean I was only showing my love to my little brother here" She pouted glaring at Magni who shrank knowing his Sister's wrath is something one should avoid at costs, It is worse than Ragnarok beware.

"Thrud Darling he just woke up a few minutes ago if you squeeze him so much he might faint, "Sig said at her Daughter looking at Issei who was a blushing mess with the softness of Thrud's breasts still lingering on his skin.

Odin was relishing the sight of his grandson given a Boob facial and had a perverted grin plastered over his face. Seeing her husband leering at his Granddaughter Frigg summoned a Huge hammer and slammed it over Odin's head Knocking him out.

Everyone turned to look at their Parent/grandparent who had a wide smile on her face as she put the hammer back."No worries he will wake up in a few minutes" her eyes narrowed down as she looked at issei" Whoever follows what he says might end up like him so kindly ignore his words mostly Issei".It was not a threat but a promise she will not let her innocent grandson get tainted by her perverted husband at all costs.

"Anyways I think we have stayed long enough please take rest issei and take this you need anything just press the button and we will be here" Thor gave him a small key with a button on it which he took and placed it on the table nearby. Magni summoned several chains and started to tie his sister up to transport her safely back outside for his brother's sake. Loki sighed looking at his father and lifted him putting him on his back to take him away.

Sif moved towards issei and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead "take rest Issei " she gave a light hug and let go of him when Thor put an arm on her shoulder.

"Take rest son you need it and tomorrow you will have your Birth Weapon ready"

Not wanting to question any further about his Birth weapon he relaxed onto the bed and let sleep take over. He finally got to know of his true origins and met his birth parents. He now has something to live and work for and he will become into the strongest RED DRAGON EMPEROR Past, present or Future He will be the Greatest of them all.

**END**

**SO finally we now know that Issei's parents are indeed the Norse god of thunder Thor and the Goddess Sif. At first, I thought of making him a half-god but at some places, they are ridiculed for their mixed blood so I decided to make it as such that He becomes into a Full God.**

**Divine Blood and Magic is one of the most powerful forms of magical energy which can only be rivalled by Demonic power which can be used to do anything which the user desires as long as the said user has enough power and willpower to do so. Divine power exceeds Demonic power in terms of power output at the cost of versatility, The user can use Divine power to power spells which he has an affinity for.**

**Thor using his Divine power can only use it for making thunder but this thunder is several times stronger than normal ones which could be comparable to Power of destruction in terms of destructive power.**

**Next chapter I will have the top 10 strongest list ready and see you soon**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thought'

{Draig}

(The Next Day)

Issei was been given a final inspection before he could be declared fit and Healthy. Several doctors along with Goddess Eir were running several scans all over his body to check for any issues in his soul is completely stable along with the boosted gear now even better bonded with Issei due to Draig's soul being a host of Issei 's soul directly not through the Boosted gear.

"Lord Issei I can give you a clean bill of health and you are completely fit and healthy to continue your normal Life but if anything bothers you please contact immediately" Goddess Eir the God of Medicine said with a Kind smile before leaving Issei's room along with her team of doctors.

After they left Sif entered with a set of clothes on her hands."Isssi I hope you had a good night"She placed the clothes on the table nearby before taking a seat close to issei on his bed.

"Issei are you okay, I know you have a lot of pain inside if you want to we can talk about it, " She asked softly flipping on a switch inside Issei. He immediately started to sob with the guilt, anger and betrayed he has inside him.

She immediately brought him close for a hug, hugging him tightly slowly running her hand on his back calming him down as he sobbed on her chest. After a few minutes when he had released whatever he had inside him he slowly broke the hug, It has been a long time since someone had comforted him. When his adopted parents died no one was there to comfort him leaving him all alone but this time he has his birth parents with him who won't leave him for anything his mom, dad, and twin brother and sister.

"Thank you, mom, I needed it, "He said with a small smile looking at his mother.

" Anytime Issei if you need me I will be there to help you we all are, This time I won't lose you," she said giving him a soft kiss on his forehead giving a final hug.

"Issei do you need any help in getting ready, the bathroom is down there and everyone is waiting for you at the dining hall. If you need anything I will be here for you outside" Issei nodded before slowly getting out of the bed.

He felt different as if it was not his original body, his body was now loaded with Divine energy and his muscles, bones and every function was enhanced to insane levels compared to what he had when he was a devil. His mother quietly went outside the room after taking a last glance at him whether he would be fine.

He looked at the clothes and he was quite glad, he was not given any weird robe to wear but instead, a Red T-shirt and Black jeans along with underwear of his size was given

{Good morning partner and it seems they have your underwear size who knows what all they know kukuku or maybe the secret porn stash you have beneath your bed in your old home} draig teased embarrassing Issei

'Shut you Draig maybe they bought one the same size as my brother has'

{Or maybe your brother's}He counted making issei pale at the thought of wearing his brother's underwear but it was a new one, at least it looked new.

Now that he was fully awake he looked around and found that this is not a room but a whole fucking home. he had a sofa set along with a 100-inch tv on the wall. The walls were golden in color and there was even a mini-fridge near the table. honestly, a bachelor could live in this room forever. There no fans and Ac's but somehow the room was maintaining a comfortable temperature by the help of magic.

He looked to the side and found a door and entered expecting to find a bathroom but there was another small room which was as big as his old room. A huge tub was placed on the centre along with a shower cube and washbasin which was made out of solid gold

'How rich is Asgard to make a whole bathroom as big as a room and who the hell would have a golden washbasin' he thought with his jaw open looking at the luxurious bathroom.

Deciding to look into the bathtub another day, he took a quick shower and that's when he realized he had to wrap or dry himself up but as he went outside the shower cube magic circles appeared around his body drying it up.

He opened the door a bit to see whether his mother is not around as she doesn't want to see a naked the coast was clear he quietly went out to change his clothes.

After getting ready he went outside to see his mom with another black-haired man. He was wearing a black Formal Suit and he had brown eyes. He was very well built and judging by his Aura he was also a God stronger than Loki but way weaker than Thor or Odin.

"Issei I would like you to meet Vidar, He is Thor's younger brother and your uncle"

"Hello boy my name is Vidar the god of vengeance, I am sorry I wasn't able to meet you when you woke up yesterday I had gone with your elder sister to get your weapon but when we arrived in Asgard she became too excited and I tried to stop her a very big mistake I tell you . She froze my balls so remember to be careful near her " He said putting his hand near his jewels.

Both. Sif and issei laughed awkwardly with Issei noting down the warning he got from her.

"She is just always filled with too much energy you will get along fine with her Issei now let's go it has been a month since you had a meal," Sif said starting to walk in the hallways.

While they were walking Issei looked around everywhere to find only all sorts of artwork filling the walls. Several intricate drawings and statues filled the hallways along with several servants who bowed to them when they walked past. The hallways were wide and vast, it will most probably take an eternity for Issei to learn the routes as they took several turns and each path looks almost the same.

"Mom what is this weapon he uncle Vidar was talking about"

"When you and Magni were born your dad asked the dwarfs to forge 2 weapons for both of you, weapons as strong as your father's Mjolnir or your Grandfather's divine power divine elemental magic and your sister's power divine weather and elemental manipulation doesn't need a weapon. you and your twin definitely need one to use your power to the utmost limit. It also acts as an access key for you to use the bifront directly. It is due to Mjolnir your father is the fourth-strongest being in the universe allowing him to make use of his power to the uppermost limits imaginable" Issei was beyond shocked to hear that Thor is the fourth-strongest being in the universe and if he is that strong then he also have the possibility of being as strong as his father or at least closer to what he Father reached.

{Issei you and your brother would surely be as strong as your father or even more one day but you have the potential of being stronger than me so when will we fight Magni we have to protect our honor}

'You are a battle maniac but I want to be as strong as you without the boosted gear, I will show Rias who she messed with' he replied earning. A laugh from the heavenly dragon.

"Mom do you think dad will train me in my powers, I want to be strong like dad"Sif smiled hearing her son's words and Vidar started to laugh hard.

" hey he is a battle maniac do you think you can survive his training, he never holds back when he fights first let's go explore Asgard and then we can see about training as stuff," Vidar said remembering the times he got his ass thrashed by his brother

"Anyways we are here," Sif said pointing at the golden door in front of them.2 servants were guarding the door and looking at them they bowed before opening the door to let them enter.

Everyone in his family was already seated, to Issei's shock they were sitting on a table made out of Gold all the cutlery and plates were all made out of Gold and where the hell did they get so much gold. Odin was seated at the top with Frigg at his right and Thor in his left. At the other end of the table was Magni along with his sister Thrud. An empty seat was in between them and both were pointing to the seat prompting him to sit near them.

Issei went and took a seat between his siblings and he saw that Thrud was practically tied to the chair

"Good morning Brother I hope you don't feel any discomfort," Magni asked

"My body feels weird and surprisingly strong, maybe it is due to my DNA changing but I am sure I will get used to it soon and hi sister my name is Issei," he said turning to his sister.

"Hi little brother my name is Thrud and today we are exploring Asgard and going to shop for your stuff," she said excitedly with a wide smile.

"We will have a lot of fun there are a lot of things to see and after that, we fight," Magni said slamming his fists together.

"Leave him alone you battle maniac he recovered only yesterday first we need to go sightseeing" She snorted causing him to growl.

"Okay kids lets have breakfast and today I asked the chefs to make a Japanese breakfast issei would be more comfortable having that for now," Frigg said as the butlers and maids entered placing the breakfast in front of everyone.

It was a traditional Typical Japanese just a lot more extravagant than it should be. Miso Soup, Steamed rice along with various Vegetables and Grilled fish was placed in front of everyone."Issei eat to your heart's content as your body lacked solid food for nearly one month and I have always seen Japanese women and sake being exquisite stuff but this is the first time I am eating Japanese food"Odin said with a perverted grin thinking about Japanese women.

'Not at the breakfast table' everyone sighed including Issei seeing his Grandfather, the fifth strongest being daydreaming about girls at the breakfast table.

it was a quiet breakfast with Issei quickly munching his food, thankfully they gave him chopsticks while others used spoons and forks to eat. It was a pleasant experience as it has been 3 years since he had a morning breakfast with his family and now he has a huge family to eat breakfast with every day. Plus it was fun to see Loki pranking on Baldur's food putting a cockroach on his soup.

After finishing his breakfast Magni and Thrud took his hands practically pulling him to opposite sides.

"He is coming with me to fight, We are going to fight you, Lousy girl"

"NOO my brother is coming with me for shopping and we will see Asgard today he recovered just now. You can have your pointless fight some other time you Battle Maniac" Thrud shouted at her younger brother who pulled his twin even harder putting Issei's phoenix regeneration to the test.

Thor and Sif intervened pulling Issei away from his siblings saving his body from tearing apart."Issei just got out of a coma and you want to fight, His body has to recover and we don't know what will happen if he activates his divine powers"Thor sternly said causing the pair to sign in defeat.

"I want to see what my divine powers are. I want to train and become into the strongest Red Dragon Emperor" Issei said releasing some of his Aura but issei did that on reflex.

{That was your dragon part calling out. Dragons are a warrior race, they seek battle at every opportunity. since half of your soul is a dragon and moreover, it is my soul you have a bigger battle lust than a normal Dragon coupled with being the son of the God who personifies War it is enormous. you will get used to this feeling along with some other things you will see later}Issei said that out loud letting everyone hear.

"Son do you want to get your weapon and train from now itself, I don't want you to push yourself you have been through a lot, "Thor asked with a concerned face

"I want to see how strong I am and you said Asgardians are warriors so I have to be the best here," he said with a fire in his eyes.

Thor eyed his son sternly before his face split into a wide grin in delight" THAT'S MY BOY, you have my spirit in you onto the training grounds then"He said raising his balled fist creating a magic circle to teleport the twins along with him away.

* * *

(Training Grounds Asgard)

Thor, Issei, and Magni arrived at a huge Golden room situated beneath the palace in its basements. There were several weapons placed on the walls along with a wide space with a barrier covering the huge ground to keep the damage to a minimum. Out of every weapon, one weapon stood out which was somehow calling out Issei to wield it which was placed at the center of the battleground.

"Issei listen to me carefully now I will explain what a Divine weapon is. Divine weapons are weapons made specifically for gods to wield it, These weapons are capable of bringing out the full potential of our Divine powers now see this"He held his arm up and suddenly thunder started to crack around it forming a Hammer.

It was a finely crafted silver hammer, it had several Norse symbols inscribed on it. Its handle was wrapped with a leather strap and its aura was something beyond the world.

"This is my Divine weapon Mjolnir, It is designed to pull out the maximum amount of divine power inside my body into one devastating Thunderstrike, This weapon is the reason why I am the fourth-strongest being in this universe"

"So basically Divine weapons are like a collector, it can suck in all-out divine magical reserves and use them in one single strike similar to the Explosion function in my Boosted Gear," Issei said materializing his boosted gear making Thor smile proudly seeing his son grasping things quickly.

"Good then now we will move onto the basics on how to use your divine Thunder, You do have my Divine thunder but none of us knows what element you have alongside Divine thunder so let's test put it to the test. Now close your eyes and clear your mind, free your mind of all thoughts and concentrate on my words"Issei obeyed closing his eyes doing as his father said.

"Think and feel what comes to your mind, Embrace what you feel and sink into it. Now coat yourself with it"

Issei felt his mind completely blank devoid of all emotion and feelings only the darkness but then he heard thunder started to dance around him caressing his skin. He could see a wave of Black thunder dancing around him which engulfed him. The presence of thunder made him feel like the top of the world, able to destroy anything, annihilate it to the very core.

Suddenly he heard his father shouting him to stop and he opened his eyes to find black thunder dancing around his form along with an Axe on his arms. His hands, legs and his whole body along with the Axe was covered in Black Thunder. The thunder was completely at his will ready to destroy no Annihilate anything his master desires.

"Issei Stop your body can't handle anymore of this think of nothingness the Void"Thor shouted and suddenly Issei's body slumped exhausted along with the Thunder crawling back into his body ready to be called out again. Before he could fall his father caught him and he was welcomed by the dark.

* * *

(Issei's Mindscape)

He woke up in a Blazing world filled with fires ahh yes Draig's Domain it has been some time since he was first been here. Suddenly the scene changed to an endless Grassfield, a man was leaning against the tree as though he was waiting for someone.

The man had a huge muscular build similar to dad and was wearing a medieval age Light Dark Blue armor with a long red cape on his back. He had blue hair and pink eyes, His presence made issei kneel in front of him due to the insanely powerful aura he was having with could overshadow most of his family member, hell it seemed like he could give dad a run for his money.

"Greetings current Red Dragon Emperor my name is Belzard and I am one of the past wielders of the Boosted Gear and you have gotten my attention," He said with a small smile, his eyes were constantly looking at Issei reading and judging him by his posture and demeanor.

{I never expected you to come out Belzard it seems like you also see what I see in him} Issei turned and saw Draig beside him looking at Belzard whose face split into a small genuine smile.

"It is nice to see you old friend and yes he could succeed where we all failed. He is an anomaly amongst us, while he doesn't have the experience his body and overall stats are higher than me even in my prime. With the right push you Issei Thorson can become Greater than your father and could even reach the ranks of the Heavenly Dragons or God from the Bibble"

{Issei Belzard is the Strongest Red Dragon Emperor in existence. He is the only one out of my possessors who didn't fall into the madness of the Juggernaut Drive. He has unlocked every function in boosted gear reaching the utmost limit a Human can gain. He is here to Train you}

"I was trained by your father and in my prime, I was able to keep your father in his toes when he was not fighting with Mjolnir. I finished analyzing your thunder and it is truly unique, You embody the concept of Annihilation, utter annihilation of a substance from this universe and that is something far powerful than your father or twin thunder. The Boosted Gear is meant for Humans to allow them to reach to the level of Gods but with you being a God what you can achieve is virtually Limitless. Unlike the other Gods and previous wielders of the Boosted gear you seek power to protect you young ones, To make sure no one will dare harm you or your family right"Issei nodded with his eyes burning with determination

Several other White hooded figures appeared behind Belzard, he spread his arms wide and said "Excellent and now I will teach you about the secrets of the boosted gear and teach you all I know. These are some of the past possessors who are the ones who have not fallen to the madness of the Juggernaut Drive and they will assist you in this journey teaching different kinds of magic and other mystic arms. In our tutelage you will become into the Strongest Red Dragon Emperor are ready to feel pain and train till your BODY DROPS DEAD" He shouted

"Yes Sir I will be in your care, I will not fail you, "issei said Bowing to them making a wide Grin appear on Belzard's face.

"That's the spirit now wake up your mother is going to kill your father if you don't wake up soon," He said before the whole place started to dissolve itself pulling Issei back to the living world.

* * *

(Issei's chambers)

Issei was laid on the bed unconscious with his Grandparents, parents, and siblings along with Goddess Eir surrounding him. He mother was holding to his free arm for dear life with all sorts of possibilities lingering in her mind scaring her to the very core of her soul. It has been one hour since the incident and after giving an earful to the thunder God the worried mother quickly brought her son to his room along with Goddess Eir to check his condition. Out of all the things that happened today from the point where the whole training hall was annihilated due to the black thunder Issei was releasing to the fact that his weapon was somehow glued to his arm and no one can pull it out of his grasp without the risk of tearing his arm apart.

Issei's eyes fluttered open which was welcomed with the sight on his mother looking at him with teary eyes."Mom why are OOOFFF.."He was hugged by his mother as she cried on his chest. He slowly rubbed her back soothing her making her crying stop.

"Issei please don't scare me like that again we were so scared after you left to the Training Grounds we came a few minutes later to find the whole room filled with Black thunder along with your whole body covered in Black Thunder and suddenly you drop on the floor fainting. You also somehow summoned your weapon from his holder you have not let it go of it since then"His mother said with her voice filled with sorrow and fear.

He turned around to see a Wooden Axe on his hand. It was a well crafted wooden ax with a Silver Head. Similar to Thor's Mjolnir it also had several Norse Symbols inscribed on it. The Ax felt Divine carrying his energy Signature and that's when he realized this is his birth weapon a Divine Ax.

"I am sorry mom but I was pulled inside the Boosted Gear, One possessor of the Boosted gear offered to Train me, Mom, "He said making her put up a weak smile.

"Issei I am happy that someone who has experience about the boosted gear is ready to train and Guide you but promise me that you won't push too far I don't want you ending up like a dried raisin after your training"

"I promise Mom and is this my Birth weapon you told about," Issei said lifting his Ax and it was as Light as paper much to Issei's shock.

"This Ax is named Storm Breaker, When you both were born 2 weapons one sword named Dawnbreaker which now your brother wields and your Ax Stormbreaker was commissioned just for you both after finding your affinity for Divine Thunder, forged from the hottest furnaces in this universe, mended by a thousand elves and made from the strongest Metal in this Universe The Urr Metal. Urr metal is capable of Storing Divine Energy and is quasi indestructible, It adapts to the user's requirements and this Ax is what will help you in many fights if you get into any but being my son you will surely run into many"He said grinning earning a chop on his head from his wife who was fuming looking at her husband.

"IT IS DUE TO YOUR RECKLESSNESS HE FAINTED, I DONT WANT YOU TO PULL HIM INTO ANY FIGHTS, I WANT HIM TO BE SAFE YOU HEAR ME THOR ODINSON" she shouted releasing a Dark Aura making everyone shudder to see the wrath of a mother now being faced by her reckless husband.

{If I may everyone here one of my possessors Belzard would like to talk to you God of thunder} Draig interrupted with the gem of the Boosted gear appearing on issei's arm/

"Greetings Gods of Asgard My name is belzard and I am the strongest user of the Boosted Gear, I sense great potential from your Son Thor. His energy reserves are as large as mine in my prime and you know how strong I was to make you fight against me seriously. I wish to train your son in the different arts I know along with the few past possessors I have along with me. I request you to train him in using his Divine Black Thunder, I have identified his element and it is Annihilation, Utter Annihilation of anything his Black Thunder touches beyond the point of healing even with phoenix tears. We can train him while he sleeps inside the boosted gear and you people can train him in Norse Magic and Divine Magic so what do you say" belzard said

"Please don't push him too far and please help my son to the best of your abilities," Sif said making Belzard humm in Approval.

"I promise you Goddess Sif your son is in safe hands and anyways goodbye, for now, see you in your dreams, Issei Thorson," He said before going back inside the boosted gear.

{So that's that and for now, let him rest but if you want Issei you can go see Asgard and go for Shooping}Draig said making Thrud jump in happiness.

"YAY BABY BROTHER LETS GO NOW"She shouted making Sif sigh.

"Alright is it okay for him to go Eir"

"His body is completely fine and it is okay if he goes out with his sister he needs to see Asgard anyways," Eir said before Bowing in respect and leaving.

"Alright and if you feel anything wrong next minute you are with Eir off you go now but when you come back we have to run you through etiquette lessons because you will be introduced to Asgard's courts in 5 days" Sif said confusing Issei.

"You will enjoy the lessons Brother and now let's go to this boring shopping our sister is suggesting, "Magni said in a not so positive way with a dangerous grin on his face.

"Okay get ready in 5 mins little brother because we are going SHOPPING"Thrud shouted making everyone's ears bleed.

{issei if you want to store the weapon inside the Boosted Gear. For storing it inside the boosted gear synchronize your aura with that of the Ax and Absorb it}

Issei did as told taking the Ax on his left arm summoning the Boosted Gear. The Ax glowed and it got absorbed inside the boosted gear allowing it to be called at will.

"Okay let's go, "Issei said getting out of the bed.

END

* * *

**Exams have ended today and my mind was overflowing with ideas, honestly, my body is in total need of recharge due to fucking load of these exams but I just couldn't resist. Now that Issei has got his weapon and Belzard along with several people are wanting to help him who knows what is going to happen either he dies training or his sister kills him putting him between her big rack.** Please** comment on the current chapter and give me your suggestions on how to improve further and give me some ideas about what kinds of magic he can be taught by Belzard and others.**

**As I promised the top 10 list**

**rank 1: Trimurti( Shiva, Vishnu, and Brahma)**

**rank 2: Ra( Egyptian God of the sun)**

**rank 3: Zeus ( God of the Sky )**

**rank 4: Thor ( God of thunder )**

**Rank 5: Odin (All-Father of the Norse Mythology)**

**rank 6: Indra ( King of Heaven and Devas )**

**rank 7: Sirzechs Lucifer (Walking mass of Destruction)**

**Rank 8: Ajuka Beelzebub (The one who controls Techniques and Laws )**

**rank 9: Hades ( God of the Underworld)**

**rank 10: Fenrir ( the God Slaying Wolf) and Amaterasu (The Goddess of the Sun)**

**Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**NOTE: I did some minor adjustments in the previous chapter check it** **out.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

{Draig}

(Author's Speech)

* * *

(At Asgard Palace Garage)

The Asgardian palace is one giant maze, there are hundreds of hallways with nearly 300 rooms present all over the palace. The whole Palace is filled with rare artefacts and insanely pricey decorative items with different paintings from different ages painted all over the place. There are about 200 floors in Asgard and for the first 20 floors, it is the administrative section, the place where the government is run along with the Throne of All-Father present. The next 20 floors are reserved for the Government officials, servants, armies, and maids living and working for the Palace. From then on it is reserved for the Royal Family of Asgard and it is nothing short of a 7-star Hotel. There are all sorts of amenities swimming pools, sparring rings, party halls, sauna, massage centres, etc and this is the rich royal life of the royal family which now Issei is thrust into.

Currently, Issei and Magni are waiting in basement 1 at the parking lot and this is no way a parking lot, It is a fucking Car expo. Hundreds of Foreign cars are parked in this 100000 Square Feet Garage and who knows how they got the money to get all this.

"Sorry we are late Dad had called me the get this for you" Thrud shouted who came running towards the twins. She was wearing a white T-shirt and Black Jeanz with Black and White Sneakers.

"Okay let's go but how should we go to the shopping centre, "Issei asked

"We are going by ourself and here take this. This is your wallet and Phone which we got for you if you want something else you can change it later. There is some money in it along with a Universal Credit card, you can use the credit card to buy from anywhere in the world and there is no upper limit so do indulge yourself well Issei" Thrud said giving Issei a Black Credit car with the Royal family Magic circle printed on it.

"Thank you Thrud but do you have a Driving License, "Issei asked making Magni laugh.

"Hey she is over 300 years elder to us, she will have a License Issei," Magni said slapping Issei's back along with Thrud's face reddening in embarrassment.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK A GENTLEMENT DOESNT POINT OUT A LADY'S AGE AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I STILL LOOK YOUNG" Thrud shouted embarrassed

"So brother does she have a boyfriend"Issei whispered on Magni's ear making him Laugh.

"No Mom told she had one 50 years ago but she has not dated since one dates her because she never lets anyone near and Dad doesn't want her sweet daughter to get hurt"He whispered back making Issei cover his mouth stopping his laughter.

"Come on Jerks let's get going," Thrud said stomping away towards a Touch-based control panel.

She typed in a few commands and from nowhere a car materialized in front of them.

It was a Black Audi A8 Armoured version made for the supernatural world. It had the Royal Family Magic circle emblem on the front hood and it was surprisingly radiating magic energy.

"Hop in boys and let's go," She said getting in the driver's seat along with Magni taking the one beside her, Issei took the back seat and buckled up getting ready to see Asgard.

She started the engines and suddenly the surroundings started to blur out and the next second they were on a dimly lit track with one way to go.

"Since there are too many cars owned by the royal family they renovated the Garage so that it is easier to get the car you want and then teleport it outside, "Thrud said as the vehicle exited the runway entering into a Golden city.

Asgard is a huge city and there were hundreds of Skyscrapers and floating trains travelling all around the turned and around to see a huge Golden Palace made out of solid Gold or at least looked like built out of Gold. The palace Palace was so tall that it threatened to touch the Skies and from the middle of the castle, a Rainbow Bridge was cutting through the city towards the Outskirts of Asgard. The Skies were of Bright blue with a tint of Gold on them and overall it looked like Paradise.

"So this is the palace in which we are staying, It is too tall, "Issei said marvelled at the huge building he was travelling out from. The road then split into several roads and she took the one pointing to the centre of the City.

"Issei The rainbow Bridge you saw just now that is the Bridge to Access the Bifrost. Now we are currently going to the city where there are Shopping complexes from which we could Shop. Asgard is split into 3 parts The Heart which is like Tokyo in Japan, The Hub for every office and company in Asgard along with other business establishment and most importantly shopping complexes. then there is the Industrial Areas which is an Artificial Dimension built by the Magicians to startup industries and Academic Institutions for the Valkyries and Einherjar. The third part of the city is the residential areas for the people living in Asgard. There are Mountains and jungles at the outskirts of the city but that is completely restricted for normal civilians and our dad owns it. Competitions and several other fighting events are held there, dad also holds several championships several times a year and Magni has won several times. It usually starts for warriors from the age of 15 and Magnihas won 3 out of the 5 competitions held there" Thrud explained while issei admired the infrastructure of this magnificent city.

{We should join those competitions when we get the chance and show our might}Draig said in his mind making Issei Groan in exasperation.

'First, I should train with my Divine powers, learn magic and most importantly learn how to wield this Ax'

{True but we will go to these activities they seem fun}

'As you say boss but now I want to explore my Home country'

"We are going to my favourite shop in the Sarkar Mall, There they sell Magic enchanted clothes and you will need them. They are also the best shop for Youth clothes Shopping" Thrud said making Magni snort in boredom.

"Psst please I just want to battle, I spend my days wearing my Battle Armor"

"And that's why you don't have a Girlfriend yet, You scare away all the women who try to come near you including that Valkyrie Roseweisse whom you have eye out for my little brother"Thrud said making Magni's face redden up embarrassed.

"Magni has a CRUSH"Issei shouted in disbelief, At first look, Magni looks like a battle maniac and he doesn't look like the person capable of having any crushes or girlfriends.

"Yes, Rossweisse is a valkyrie and is part of Grandpa's Elite Guards. She is the youngest person to qualify for the valkyrie Examination and is extremely Skilled in magic at a young age. She is also Magni's childhood friend but they slowly drifted apart as she spent too much time in her studies and is a huge nerd" Thrud explained

"But first what is a Valkyrie," He asked making Thrud sigh but remembered that he is a complete novice about Norse Society.

"Mom will being explaining about those things in her lessons soon," She said making Issei Groan hearing the world Lessons.

"Hey you need to learn about Norse Society and manners, Mom and Grandma will teach you about that stuff. Dad, Grandpa and Magni will train you with your Boosted Gear and Magic"

"Okay but will these lessons be boring"

"Nah they are okay a bit dry but otherwise it is bearable but your lazy twin here despises those lessons. When he was young he used to run away from those lessons and all of us had to search for him all over the palace. This guy is better than Uncle Loki in hiding"

"Anything to escape those etiquette lessons Sister"

She then exited the Highway entering the heart of Asgard. The Heart of Asgard was filled with Skyscrapers and Shopping complexes, It looked like an Advanced Tokyo with several Metros running across the city."Okay, so we have reached Zakkar Clothing and Issei remember not to bring attention to yourself, look at the Screens on the buildings" She pointed looking at the Skyscraper with a huge screen fixed on and issei couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was the news about the first son of Thor returning to Asgard going on, Not much about the devils were released but it seems if Issei was seen out in the open along with Magni there will be chaos around.

"Then how will I hide from others in the shop"

"This is an exclusive shop so there won't be many problems but I think we should head back to the palace for Lunch. I originally wanted us to dine in my favourite restaurant and you could try out Asgardian cuisine but that has to wait for another time" she sighed not able to show much to her brother.

They stopped inside a parking complex and exited the car. She created a transport Circle beneath them and teleported directly to the shop." remember issei teleportation inside buildings is strictly prohibited but today we have an exception from Grandpa so don't try it anytime soon"

* * *

(Zakkar Clothing)

They arrived in a small well-furnished room where there was one shop attender waiting for their arrival."Welcome to Zakkar Clothing, AllFather Odin had already informed us about your arrival and it is completely private in this exclusive testing room we use in these situations. Which types of clothing do you prefer Lord Issei" she asked giving a kind smile.

"I prefer more of casual clothing and my sister should tell what is best around here, I don't want to be marked as an outsider from day one"Issei shrugged letting Thrud step into the stage.

"First please get his measurement and bring up the catalogue please"The attendant nodded creating several magic circles around Issei which were checking his measurements.

The attendant summoned a Table and sofa for everyone and she let Thrud outside to let her check the catalogue.

"Brother we are going to be stuck here for a long time"Magni predicted and for some reason, issei knew this is going to be a long day.

"We can pass time by you explaining to me about Norse Society and Asgard"Issei Suggested for which he nodded with both taking a seat on the Sofa.

"That is a good idea and anyways you have to learn how things run here".

* * *

(2 hours later)

Magni taught Issei a lot of about Norse Mythology from workings of the society to what Norse like. Norse is a warrior race, They are practically barbarians who value strength about all. People who are strong in this society can gain money, wealth, women and all the luxuries you can dream about. Even conflicts are resolved through a Death duel here if none of the parties agrees to the judgements. If Issei wants to survive in Asgard he has to become very strong. Being the Son of the God of thunder people will expect a lot from him and when he is introduced to society people will challenge him for duels and if he doesn't show his strength he won't be able to gain respect and honour in Asgard. They also don't like sacred gears as they think some people don't deserve it due to their low potential and so if he uses the boosted gear in combat He won't gain the honour and respect he must have as a God. Women also like strong men here in Asgard and if you ever want to wed a woman you must defeat other who will be challenging for her hand at marriage. In my opinion, this is a Gladiator's ground and Issei is now the target for every warrior in Asgard as defeating him will give make anyone famous and powerful as they have defeated the son of The God of Thunder and Issei doesn't want to break his parent's expectations.

"I should start training and mastering my Divine Thunder. The boosted gear is useless here and the only way to be at the top here is to master my Thunder"Issei mumbled to himself after Magni finished his lecture.

"Okay, boys we are done here let's go," Thrud said entering the room again still hyper as ever.

"What took you so long"

"There were hundreds of clothes to go through and I wanted only the best for my little brother," She said hugging Issei.

"Hey, how do you even differentiate between us, We both look the same"Issei Questioned for which Thrud laughed.

"There is a huge difference between you two personality-wise and you have a partial Dragon Aura due to the Boosted Gear issei while Magni has an aura slightly similar to the Seraphs due to Divine Lightning. Honestly, I expected this question but anyway let's get going Dad called me and said he wanted to speak with you" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes as though she is hiding something from Issei.

"Thankfully I had Issei for the company otherwise I would've died from boredom and that wouldn't be an honourable way to die"Magni snorted. Ignoring his words Thrud created a Magic circle under them teleporting back to the car.

They got into the car and immediately entered the highway."The clothes will be delivered to the palace by the end of the day and don't worry Issei, I have good taste compared to Magni He sucks"She said making Magni growl in anger.

"Thanks, Sis but Magni said that I am supposed to fight against people who will challenge me when I am introduced in court 5 days from now. I have zero control over my divine thunder and I am a complete Novice in Magic, while My thunder exceeds in destructive capabilities surpassing even Magni's Divine Lightning How am I supposed to fight when I can't even control it and Magni says it is best that I don't use the Boosted Gear"

"Dad has been analysing your Thunder and he has a plan. true you don't have control over your Thunder but both me and Magni were trained from the age of 7 and you have not even trained for more than 3 months and the devils taught you nothing worthwhile. I know it will be difficult but trust me when I say that you can do it as not anyone who had no real training despite having a Longinus can win against the star of God and live" Thrud said bringing a smile to issei face.

"Thanks, Sis"

"Anytime Issei"

The Rest of the journey was a quiet one with Issei silently admiring the view Asgard had to offer and within a few minuted they reached the Palace."Take this, This will teleport you to Dad's office and he wants to speak to you regarding your training and Good luck, you will need it "Thrud said before she and Magni went back inside the Palace. Not wanting to make him wait he channelled some of his magic to the transport paper and teleported to Thor's Office.

* * *

(Thor's Office)

When he arrived at his father's office he was welcomed with the view of a huge Golden room filled with several artefacts and many photos. Thor was waiting for him sitting at the chair near Thor's work table.

"welcome Issei this is my Study and please take a seat, "Thor said pointing to a seat in front of him. He quietly went and sat down on the seat opposite to him with the table between them.

"How was Asgard"

"It is Huge and Beautiful Dad and what was the reason you called me was it for my training, "He asked with a bit of anticipation as he wanted to harness the power inside him to the fullest extent.

"Yes Issei as you know you will be introduced to Asgard in 5 days from now and people will come and challenge you for a duel to test your strength. Maybe Magni might have explained it to you or I will give you an intro about Norse Society, Thrud takes a long time to shop so it must have been boring I suppose" He said with a laugh which they both agreed.

"Magni and I ended up taking about that for about 2 hours while she was busy shopping for me. Dad, I want to master my Thunder and learn how to fight without the Boosted Gear, If I become strong enough to defeat people without the Boosted Gear I can be the best here

"That's what I was expecting and I will train you in everything in just one day, you and me out in Naraka. I also did the same with Magni and that's how he became this strong."He said with a wide grin which didn't spell right for him.

"What is Naraka"issei's questioned for which Thor started to release some of his Aura making Issei shudder.

"Hell in Hindu and Buddhist Mythology. Indra is a good friend of mine and we both will go there. I will train you in everything and help you master your Thunder and Boosted Gear along with Magic and other stuff which Belzard will teach you. One day out here is 1 year out there and Don't Worry It Will be Fun"

That moment Issei didn't know which was bad Thor's Bloodthirsty Grin or Draig's Bloodthirst he was feeling bringing shiver travel down his spine.

END

* * *

Please Suggest me the abilities and the types of magic Belzard and others will teach next chapter will cover the whole of his training Journey at Naraka.

**please give out your suggestions out in the comments or by PM on what types of magic and skills which Issei will be taught and contents from other anime is greatly Appreciated.**

TILL THEN LATER GUYS


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**{Draig}**

**(Author's** **voice)**

**First I would like to express my thanks to zanark sathanas who helped me a lot in this fic regarding the storyline to see how it would fit. He has been a great help in deciding how to run the story forward, while I did have a vague idea on how to run it forward he gave me valuable insight making my thoughts clear and his Ideas for this Fics are vital for its development for the further chapters. A drink on his Honor then.**

**I will cover the whole of his journey in Naraka as I want to push this story towards canon. Who doesn't want to see Rias's reaction when he is alive and she is practically a bug in front of him. Yes, you could say that he is as Strong as Serafall or the seraphs if he were to control his divine powers, magic. It wouldn't be farfetched to say that He would be as strong as his father or at least fight on par with his for at least a few seconds if he trains even further and obviously he needs the boosted gear but right now a fully trained Issei can fight and win against a low Tier God with minimal or no usage of his divine power and hold his own against a High Tier god if he uses the boosted gear. defeating them will be sometime later before even that becomes a reality.**

**So without further delay Lets Start...**

* * *

(The Next Day )

Issei is currently travelling to the Bifrost Building situated at the outskirts of Asgard. It was a huge Golden Dome like building with a barrel-like structure pointing to the Sky which can move freely to aim and create a gateway to any part of the universe. This is the most favourite method of transportation for any Asgardian but alas only the Royal Family can use this freely along with the Military at times.

Heimdall, The Watchman of the God, Is the protector of the Bifrost and also watcher of the world. He is the All-seeing and All-Hearing God capable of monitoring anyone in the universe and no one can hide from him without serious Magical Reinforcement privacy seals.

"Lord Odin we are here, "The chauffeur said stopping the Limo just outside the Birfrost Building. The passengers consisting of Issei's Grandpa, Grandma, Parents, Siblings and Baldur. His other 2 uncles are pretty busy people as they run several companies and are also responsible for many departments in Asgard. Even Thor has Jobs to do, He is the head of Military and Defence. Being the God fo war and the Crown Prince of Asgard he is given the highest position amongst his siblings.

When issei Got out of the car he saw a man standing at the middle of the gate to enter Bifrost. He was a Tall white-skinned man with the fairest skin he has seen since his arrival at Asgard. He was wearing Golden Armor with a sword hooked on to his side inside a had pitch-black hair and Golden eyes which seemed to be capable of looking through Universes.

"Welcome to the Bifrost everyone and I think this is our first meeting Nephew I am Heimdall The watchman of the Gods and Sif's Brother, "Heimdall said confusing Issei.

"I guess we forgot mentioning that part Brother," Sif said rubbing her forehead.

"Hello My name is Issei hope we get along well"

"We will have a lot of time to roam around Asgard but first it seems like my Brother in law is taking his other son in one of his so call Training Trips, "Heimdall said with a small Grin pointed at Thor who rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry brother issei won't come back the same way Magni came back and I have drilled it Deep into his thick Skull well," Sif said giving a deadly Glare at thor who meekly nodded.

"We have enough Scary wives out here I hope my Grandchildren don't end up with such cruel women"All the women Glared at Odin who shrunk in size at the Glare drilling holes into his soul.

"Okay The Bifrost Is ready and It is best that he goes and returns Asap you Haven't gone through Sif's lectures haven't You issei"issei nodded and Heimdall's grin Grew.

"It will be fun, I still remember how Magni was trying to run away from Asgard and the whole of Asgard had to search for him but anyways let's go," He said walking inside the Bifrost Building

The interior of the building was completely golden in colour with numerous Norse Magic Inscriptions with hundreds of gears placed on the walls of the dome-shaped building. On the centre of the dome, there was a smallholder inside which something was supposed to fit maybe a Key.

Heimdall walked towards the Holder unsheathing his sword. He inserted the sword in the holder turning it making the gears on the dome ceiling rotate. Huge amounts of Magical energy started to radiate out of the inscriptions starting the Bifrost and issei felt the whole place rotate. The barrel pointing to the sky started to move down and it fired a huge energy beam to who knows where. Steps started to form towards the barrel with the barrel glowing like a portal meant for them to enter.

"Okay the gateway to Mount Kailash is now open and when you want to come back Channel some of your energy to your weapon. think where you want to be and The Bifrost will respond to you opening the gateway. Good Luck Nephew"

"Okay let's go, Bye everyone, "Thor said waving his huge hand at everyone.

"be back soon brother"

"take care issei"

"We will have some Good salmon soon"

"When you will be back I will Hook you up with some Good chicks. With your Divine and Draconic Aura, you will be irresistible and chicks will instantly fall in love with you"Odin said earning a Kick from Thrud and other starting to beat and tie him up. Baldur did nothing but stare at his father getting beaten up by the women present.

Thor chucked lightly looking at them beating up the All-Father for his Super Pervert tendencies But that couldn't be said the same for issei. He was scared, scared of women coming to him. He didn't want to have anything with women. thankfully he composed himself before anyone noticed his expression.

"Okay let's Go, "Thor said walking towards the Gate with issei at his a glace at his family issei walked inside the Gate along with Thor.

(Mount Kailash, Indra's Domain)

Mount Kailash, The home to the Hindu Gods is one of the most secure places in the world hosting the Strongest pantheon in the whole Supernatural World the HINDU PANTHEON. Thor gave issei a briefing about Hindu Pantheon and one thing about them is that everyone here is insanely strong. Everyone here is at least as strong as an Ultimate class devil and in the top 10 rankings, they have 4 members in the list-making them capable of wiping out small factions like the split Christian Pantheon in mere days. Even the Norse have little to no hope of winning against the Hindus due to super powerful Gods like Trimurti, Indra and several others and even Thor will lose easily if he fights against even one of the Trimurti members.

Mount Kailash is situated at the Himalayas inside a deep valley which cannot be accessed by mere mortals. The whole place is thousands of meters above sea level and is also one of the most beautiful places in the supernatural whole valley is surrounded by hundreds of wards and magical defences which for to be broken would take whole of Thor's power to make a Hole. Even the Bifrost cant teleport directly inside this barrier and whoever wants to enter would need a pass which you can get only from the Gods.

The Bifrost was primarily Built to be used in the past to teleport troops right at the middle of the battlefield disrupting all sorts of magical defences. There has been no barrier except for the one in Kailash which can stop the teleporting beam of the Bifrost.

From the skies, a Rainbow beam of energy shot on the ground materialising 2 people before fading away. Thor and Issei Arrived at a Beautiful garden with a Bodhi tree placed in the centre, Several exotic plants and flowers were growing everywhere letting out a soothing aura. Amidst all this peace and tranquillity a black-haired boy was sitting cross-legged below the bodhi was wearing a casual Black Shirt and Blue Shorts and his eyes were closed but that was not what issei was curious and afraid of.

His power was monstrous and to say that thor was strong would be a very bad joke. This Black Haired kid sitting peacefully could take on both Thor and Odin at the same time and remain unscathed but that was not what Issei was curious about. His power, his aura spoke of his power of absolute Annihilation and that's when issei realised.

This Kid is Shiva the destroyer, The strongest god Living currently.

Sensing their Arrival He opened his eyes and eyed issei curiously. His Gaze alone was able to see through his soul, learning every secret, regret and emotion he had. Having enough rest he stood up and walked towards them with his hands folded behind his back

"Shiva it has been a while, where is Indra"Thor Questioned Shiva who flashed a small smile at them.

"That Troublemaker left having some work leaving it to sun wukong but he left it to me before he left and who knows where he ran away. Colour me surprised Issei Modi Thorson to find the Legendary Boosted Gear in your possession. One of the 13 varieties of Longinus capable of killing Gods in the possession of a God what you will achieve when you mature who knows" he said chuckling to himself scaring Issei seeing this guy's sensory skills.

{Shiva the destroyer, Must have known that this silly aura concealment seals won't hold someone like you back from sensing me inside him. What do you want from my host}His tone was firm and powerful befitting of the dragon of domination.

"Nothing much but 2 things. Despite his history and with Yahweh dead the chances of a God weakened to the state of a human possessing a sacred gear upon that a Longinus is a miracle by itself. Secondly, look"He held his left arm out summoning a black ball of destructive energy.

The ball was insanely powerful, More than Power of destruction surpassing its destructive potential by huge lengths. The dark energy was struggling to get out and annihilate anything which stands on its path. Thor's eyes widened in shock looking at the ball of destruction.

"I-It is the same. Issei the energy signature of your Black Thunder is the same as Shiva's Destructive power"Thor stuttered looking shocked by the new revelation.

"In different mythologies, there are different gods with Destructive divine powers but only I can achieve true annihilation. The ability to destroy anything, break it down to its last atom and beyond to erase it out of existence literally. Until this day no one was able to reach my level of destructive power which is proven to cause true annihilation except you" He said pointing at issei.

"While your brother's thunder has concepts of control and divinity infused in them, The most versatile Divine ability amongst the gods I would dare say but your Thunder is the complete opposite. Untamed thunder infused with the concepts of Annihilation. You are the only being who has a power capable of Annihilation like me. Maybe in future, you can even be as strong as me, both you and your brother but with the boosted gear in the equation, your power could reach the likes of Dragon Gods and other beast class Beings"

issei was shocked hearing this new revelation. He could be as strong as Shiva one day but he knows about shiva's reputation. He is feared because wherever he goes and people always stay vary of him, Apart from some people like thor, No one talks to Shiva like a friend. Issei doesn't want to be feared, he wants to be loved and he wants to keep his love and friends safe.

"Destructive energy is very difficult to control and even I have to devote huge amounts of concentration to have firm control over my power. but your job is saved as thunder is easier to manipulate but difficult to intensify but you must have a divine weapon like your father's Mjolnir to do that job. I also sense one divine weapon inside the boosted Gear"

'Is this guy some sort of soul searcher'

"For an old god like me this is child's play but let me come to the point. After seeing you now I want to join your father in training you. With my help, your mastery over your destructive thunder will be smooth and you can achieve more. It is up to you but my offer stands"

Issei thought for a moment While bringing shiva along with him will help issei greatly. He wanted to get to know his father better. Issei still doesn't know much about him and he feels scared trusting him.

"You are scared that I might betray you like those devils who manipulated and played with your already broken feelings typical of them but my intentions are clear, I just want to help you with your thunder. I doubt that Thor knows much about destructive energy or even Odin who has a degraded version of my power" He said calmly with thor nodding begrudgingly tasting the truth.

"Please help me in mastering this power of mine and I would be thankful if you join us, Lord Shiva," Issei said giving a bow to Shiva who smiled in return.

"Splendid now Let's go and please just call me shiva, I'm not the one for formalities," He said snapping his fingers.3 Black holes formed below them dropping them inside the hole, taking them to Naraka.

(In the middle of nowhere, Naraka)

Shiva, Thor and Issei arrived in some part of Naraka. It was a creepy place with blood-red skies and rugged terrain with several mountains. The winds were mildly harsh and everyone had to cover their face due to weird winds Issei felt.

The magic in the place felt wrong and dark. every bit of that dark energy was trying to encroach into his skin trying to destroy his divinity.

"The dark substance you are feeling is Miasma. Light and divinity are weak against miasma whose basic nature is to annihilate beings of Light and Divinity. The reason why you are still living is due to your phoenix healing keeping you alive but at the cost of huge amounts of magic energy. I and Thor are strong enough to be here without getting affected due to our immense power but that's not the same for you" Shiva said as he silently walked away.

"Magni had to constantly use his Divine lightning's healing properties to keep himself alive here. Now I and Shiva will be around but won't come to your help for the next twelve hours" Issei dreaded what he was about to hear next from his dad's words as he had the same bloodthirsty grin which screams pain.

"For the next 12 hour you are to learn how to regulate your phoenix healing and stay will keep the dark beasts away but you have to survive for the next 12 hours without dying out here. currently, you have enough magic power to survive for 3 hours in your current magic consumption. You have to stretch it to 12 hours by controlling your phoenix healing, making it specific and increasing your efficiency. This the first step to using your enormous magic reserves efficiently and with control because right now if you were to use it on any spell you will be killed by your magic before you use it for anything if you try using it. Meditate and calm yourself, it will help you get in touch with your body, Draig can assist you in this Good Luck" Thor said as his voice slowly became a whisper and before issei knew it their presences were gone.

{Calm down issei you have me, now relax and down and start meditating to feel the magic inside you}issei followed Draig's words and sat down closing his eyes.

He could feel something inside him, huge amounts of magic power ready to be unleashed which were currently being flushed out of his system like a broken slowly willed his body to make the flow more efficient, concentrating his healing in the exterior increasing its efficiency.

{Good That's it. Now maintain it for the next 11 hours and 58 minutes}

Now Issei didn't know what was worse Fighting Kokabiel or this training exercise and something inside him says that this is just the trailer.

(11 hours 58 minutes later)

Amidst the rugged barren wasteland of Naraka in the middle of a Miasma enriched land, Issei was sitting cross-legged on the ground surprisingly calm concentrating on his magic reserves to control and regulate his phoenix healing.

"Good Job Issei you survived Round one"Thor voice was heard in the background and before Issei knew it he was transported to some cave.

It was a medium-sized cave with several barriers keeping the place safe. There were several bags of supplies placed all over the cave which was for the gods to survive in this wasteland. The cave was dimly lit with small torches all around the place but at the centre, a huge fire was being held along with some animal kept on a makeshift barbeque stand tobe cooked maybe for dinner. Surprisingly the person cooking is Shiva was humming some music as he kept rotating the skewered animal kept over the flame.

"Dad why can't you take this training a bit slow, dropping me in the middle of nowhere right after we arrived, "Issei asked thor with a glare.

"If I had gone the conventional way you can never grow, This is not one of that devil's training trips where they stay in a posh mansion training from 9 to 5 daily. This is the wild, The best place to grow both in terms of power and as a person. This world is cruel Issei and while it may sound harsh but I don't want to get hurt when you are alone because we won't be with you forever. I was there the entire time with you while you were trying to get a grip over your magic, If something went wrong I would have pulled you out of there. There are worser thing you would come to face in life after this and I want you to be prepared. This Training is practically your playground compared to what you will go through when you get out into the real world" Thor said with a stern glare but his tone was doing what he felt was right for his son to grow strong and independent. He is someone who has lived for thousands of years seeing wars and knows how cruel this world also knows that for his son to be safe he has to endure the host of the red dragon emperor is basically like a problem magnet stuck to their back. Many people who can hurt him will be coming as he gets deeper into the supernatural world and he must be ready for that day.

"I guess you are right, while I was with the devils we went on a 10-day training trip and honestly that was a vacation compared to what I am going through now" he admitted rubbing his head.

"dinner is ready people so lets munch, "shiva said removing the animal out of the skewer. He cut the animal to pieces and distributed them on 3 plates.

Thor and Issei joined shiva sitting near the flame and took their meal. It was pink meat which was very well cooked, Different herbs and spices were added to the meat making it quite the gourmet food one can have. Who knew shiva was such a good cook. (Due to the years he had spent living alone he has good knowledge about cooking and that's how he knows this. For those who question about my previous statement take this )

He took a bite and the meat was tender. It has a mix of flavours on them making Issei take bigger bites to gulp down the meat. Thor was also doing the same and they both finished their meals in a few minutes along with shiva.

"This is awesome, who knew you were a good cook shiva "Issei complimented and thor nodded in agreement with his mouth full of meat.

"My wife makes me cook at times saying husbands should also work. Also, I like cooking"He said with a small smile.

"Now you have to go to sleep issei so that you can train with the previous hosts in our dream and we will be joining"

"How can you join me in my dream" questioned issei tilting his head.

"I and thor prepared a spell which will take us to your dreamscape inside the boosted gear so now nighty night," he said clicking his a poof of smoke, he was wrapped inside a sleeping bag and was almost asleep.

"The spell is active from the time you entered the cave. The reason we are doing this in your dream is because your thunder is too dangerous for your body to be used in the real world, It can kill you if you are not careful so I and Shiva can safely teach you without any severe consequences"Thor said as he produced 2 sleeping bags, one for Issei and one for himself.

"Goodnight Issei," He said before he was also fast asleep. Sighing Issei zipped himself inside the sleeping bag and also went asleep.

(Dreamscape, Inside the Boosted gear)

Issei arrived in a white world where belzard along with the previous Hosts were standing in front of him.

"So you are ready to go through the training we have planned for you and I never expected you two to show up here, "He said pointing to his back where Thor and Shiva were standing.

"We also want to train issei in his Dreamscape as it is safer here. I will be training him in weaponry along with Norse Magic after he gains control of his black Thunder"Thor said grinning.

"I am here to train Issei in controlling his Destructive Thunder. Both of our powers have similar properties so I can help him with controlling the amount of destructive power he is infusing into his thunder. After that Thor can take over his Training with thunder along with Norse Magic" Shiva said

"Anyways Meet your new trainers," he said pointing to the 5 previous hosts who were standing behind him."Since you are in Naraka you have enough sparring dummies. when you are awake you will go fight against the monsters in Naraka while when you are here you will be taught the different arts we have for teaching you"

"My name is Natsu and I was a Dragon Mage which was a term used by a bunch of researchers who experimented on humans to make them capable of creating, storing and using draconic like a dragon without turning into a dragon. I am a human who underwent an experimental treatment to make our bodies capable of producing and storing draconic energy. Our bodies are essentially bathed in draconic energy to the point where our cells mutate giving us the abilities of the dragon who gave their energy and the same thing happened with you. Your body, while it is not a human's body but a God's, has the capability of producing and storing Draconic energy somehow but what I have found is that your body can reproduce the same flames which Draig can use '**The flames of** **Purgatory** ' as your body was bathed in draig's Aura giving you his Abilities. These flames are capable of burning till the target is devoured leaving nothing till the soul, Even Gods cannot escape these flames. when Draig makes a host of his a dragon they gain affinity to this flame but none can use them due to the huge strain they put on the user's body. Moreover, the power consumption is too huge and even a human turned dragon has very little chance of using these flames. Your body is strong, incredibly strong and you have the potential to grow to the stage where you can use the Flames of Purgatory. At first, the flames won't be that powerful but in time as you train further, it will be very powerful equivalent or even greater if possible compared to the original one.I will teach you how to use these flames of yours along with dragon the reason why draig isn't teaching you is because he doesn't know how to teach a non-dragon as we draw out and use our draconic energy differently than Dragons" Natsu said giving a thumbs up. (same look of Natsu from the anime)

"My name is Shoto Todoroki and I will teach you about Ice magic.I was a master at Ice and Fire magic when I was alive making me the second strongest host of the Red Dragon Emperor. By absorbing the essence of the Blizzard Phoenix Articuno you gained a God-like affinity for Ice Magic.I will teach you all I know about Ice magic and also give you some tips on how to use it in tandem with your won't be easy but I hope that what Belzard says about you is true and you don't turn into a time waste for you do have potential but It is nothing without any hard work put into it"Said Shoto with a bored expression

"My name is Luffy and from what I have heard from belzard, you are an extremely driven individual who possesses unnatural amount of willpower along with excessive life-force due to your god to this I believe there is no skill better suited to you than the one which I will teach you and one day It will become the bread and butter of your offence. It is an obscure art that was only passed down from teacher to student in the old then users of this art were rare causing the users to die and this art to be lost to the ages However I can feel the potential for it dwelling within you. The name of this power is Haki. Haki is a power that dwells within every being in the world. Presence. Fighting Spirit. Control. It is no different from the other senses normal people have. But average people don't even notice this power, or they may try to develop it their whole lives without success. Removing all doubt. That is strength. Haki is typically divided into 2 shades. The power to be sensitive to your opponent's presence. This is Kenbunshoku no Haki (Color of Perception). If you can master this power, you'll be able to discern both the location and the number of enemies outside your field of vision. It even allows you to predict what the enemy will do in the next moment, even going as far as reading surface thoughts and emotions if mastered correctly. Busoshoku no Haki (Color of Arms). This one is like putting on a coat of armour around a selected part of your body depending on your skill with it. Stronger armour will increase your attack power as well. Taking into account your fighting style, it is an art I believe was meant to be wielded by someone like you. Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku. These are 2 types of Haki. However, a select few people in the world can utilize another kind of Haki. The power to control your opponent, Haoshoku no Haki (Color of the Conqueror). It is the crystallization of one's will and the ability to enforce that will onto your enemies and environment. For example, with a controlled burst of Haoshoku Haki, you can knock out a small army depending on your skill with it. It's useful when fighting cannon fodder. However, while the Color of the Conqueror can be controlled, it cannot be trained. It is the very spirit of the user. The only way to strengthen it is to strengthen one's own mental the wielder of the boosted gear and the son of a God of war you have unnatural anoints of willpower which you have yet to dig into.I have a strong feeling this power dwells within you and I will show you the ancient practices long since lost to time to unlock and wield your Haki." Said Luffy grinning.(Same look as Luffy from One Piece)

"My name is Jackie Chan and while I never meet Draig Chan as I never unlocked the boosted gear I have noticed you lack of form while fighting in close quarters. You mostly boost your power to a huge level and try to overpower opponents, this is unacceptable and I cant witness this horrible fighting form you have. I will teach you a unique form of Martial arts which I developed but sadly I never spread out this beautiful piece of Knowledge I had made so Belzard chan gave me a chance to do it to the strongest Red Dragon Emperor. I will teach you this unique martial art which I call killer kungfu, very effective against supernatural martial art is a mix of several stances I had picked out from different arts, joining them to create this Killer also has the ability of awakening a person's natural Touki quicker. Touki is a unique power used for increasing one's defence, offence and can be done by manipulating one's base of life which is vitality and being a God as well as holding the powers of a phoenix You have enormous amounts of are some people who train their bodies to their utmost limits,they obtain increased vitality than normal people but you don't have to you use touki in tandem with Haki taught by Luffy Chan you will become a literal tank and can survive against deadly blows and repel magical attacks by literally punching can also use this touki to condense them into bullets and you can infuse your Divine Thunder into it as a way to consense thunder without that exquisite weapon Stormbreaker you have. With this art even without the Boosted Gear, you can beat an Ultimate class being with minimal difficulty" Jackie chan said making taking some stances and showing his Killer Kungfu moves until belzard glared at him.

"My name is Ninja Hattori and I will be teaching you my Ninjutsu and senjutsu. You have a huge amount of power inside your body which can be detected by almost anyone. If you don't hide that insane power you have, you will become a problem magnet. I will teach you the cool ways of the ninjas on how they mask their presences from others along with techniques to hide your power to point where even powerful beings except the ones like your father will have difficulty sensing your presence. With speed and power along with absolute silence, you will be unstoppable. with these shadow clones, you can make many doubles of yourself but they won't be as strong as with more people you can perform executions faster and become better at hiding from others. Being a part Dragon and part God soul wise you can use Senjutsu like Bread and in Naraka, you can not train in Senjutsu due to the dark energy in your surroundings, we can train inside the Boosted Gear in your dreams instead. Using Senjutsu you can use your Touki to even fly by using it as a propellant and channel it even better" Hattori said taking a Ninja stance throwing some star-shaped blades everywhere.

"As for me I will teach you about the secrets of the boosted gear and we will work on improving your skill in using the boosted gear"

"So that's it for the introductions and tell me Issei are you READY!" Belzard said in a serious tone with an emotionless expression.

Issei currently was feeling happy, so many people were ready to help him to grow will master everything they will teach and become the strongest. Now he can't wait to see the ORC again with his new skills.

"I will be in your care so please teach me well," He said bowing to all with his tone serious. His eyes were of the one who wants to rise, who will rise to become the strongest to exist, the person to show who is boss.

"Very well then let's start then. I hereby welcome you to Hell"Everyone had a bloodthirsty grin plastered on their face even the smiling Jackie chan's face was like a Demon's grin.

'I hope I survive but I have to'

{I will be the judge for that}

(12 months later, Naraka)

Thor, Issei and Shiva were packing their bags putting them inside pocket storages.

Today was the day they were going back. Issei had unlocked the flames of purgatory but his flames have only about 60 per cent of the power of the original flames of Draig. His mastery with Ice magic went far and beyond than the other arts of magic he learned due to his God-like affinity for Ice magic making him a literal master at Ice magic much to Draig's Disappointment due to him being a fire dragon.

While he wouldn't be called an expert in Norse Magic, He is definitely not that bad but in thor's opinion Issei is more of a strength and support type fighter compared to Magni who is a genius in about 20 forms of magic making him far superior to issei in terms of magic and versatility of attacks like a ultimate wizard class While Issei doesn't have much expertise in Magic his physical fighting skills due to Jackie chan's training and destructive capabilities of both the Boosted Gear and his thunder cannot be equalled by Magni anytime soon.

After 6 months of intense physical training he also awakened natural touki, When combined with busoshoku no Haki he becomes a walking tank along with his body immune to most magical attacks which can vaporise a normal high-class being. He can also fly by using his Ki, letting it out of his body like an also uses his Ki to condense his Thunder into small pellets covered in Ki.

His body also went through a huge change, all the excess fat on his body was gone replaced with perfectly chiselled muscles and a well built 6 pack. His height also rose to 6 feet 2 inches, the same as Magni's height along with his build. Now if someone were to look at both they won't be able to find many differences between the two.

"Okay Issei you passed this hurdle but you have a worse thing coming, "thor said with a big grin making Issei grin. By living with 2 bloodthirsty people who hide their battle lust very well he also gained a liking for battle but not to their extent so he does like to get into a few battles.

"You have to go through the boring lessons on royalty your mother and grandma will be taking. I still remember the time when I had to fight quarter of the royal guards to run away from your grandma's lessons"thor said stroking his beard thinking back when he was a little brat.

"It won't be as difficult as fighting against a horde of monsters with just your bare fists" he retorted making thor snort annoyed.

"You will see soon which is better fighting or dancing like a doll in the ballroom," he said with a smirk as he finished packing the last of the stuff.

"Thank you shiva for helping me with my training, because of you I have good control over my thunder and also was able to unlock a God mode," Issei said with a smile grateful for the help he received

Shiva simply waved it off and said"Don't think much about it I also had fun training you. You are truly a unique Host of the Red Dragon Emperor and I will be watching your future progress"

"Yes before you end up reading my mind and predict my future completely " shiva laughed hearing his protege's accusation.

"I neither deny nor agree to that fact but you are too easy to read Issei"

"Okay it is time we go back I miss my Barrel of Ale and I want to drown in a pool of it, "Thor said as he opened a magic circle below each of them teleporting them all back to Mount Kailash.

(Mount Kailash)

The three Gods arrived back at Mount moment they arrived they felt a dark aura emitting from a woman standing in front of had pale white skin and jet black hair and eyes. She had a perfect buxom figure and was wearing a blue saree.

Currently, she was glaring daggers at shiva started to sweat profoundly" Husband~ how dare you leave old little me all alone to watch Netflix yesterday. You missed Movie night" she cooed in a sweet sultry voice which made shiva shiver in few.

She slowly walked towards him and teleported away before whispering something in his hear which made his face go pale in fear.

"Hoho you two are back"

From the bushes, a short white-haired child came had fur all over his body and he was smoking a cigar. His face was wrinkled and was wearing monk's cassock. He was also carrying a staff along with prayer beads hung around his neck, He was also wearing a sunglass with a cypher like design.

"Hey Sun Wukong where were you gone and where's Indra," Thor asked with a mock hurt voice.

"Indra ran away somewhere and no one knows what he is up to these days. Sorry for yesterday this brat Yu Long ran away to some country yesterday to try out some food and I had to search for him before he caused ruckus down there," He said with a sigh before his eyes landed on Issei who started to hide his power and aura.

"Kid you have good control over your aura and you are somehow able to hide from me My name is Sun Wukong, The first monkey king and also Indra's Vanguard pleased to make your acquaintance Son of Thor and the Red Dragon Emperor. Indra told me about you having the boosted gear and you managed to hide your draconic aura, It is a great achievement by itself to hide from me a master of Senjutsu and Youjutsu" he said shocking Issei. He was being praised by someone legendary and he managed to hide his aura from a master of senjutsu.

"Thank you Sir Sun Wukong and I am Issei Modi Thorson, one of the sons of Thor and also the Red Dragon Emperor," He said bringing out a gauntlet to show for a second before he brought it back.

Suddenly from The first monkey king's pocket, his phone started to beep. He took it out to check and sighed looking at it." Sorry, I would love to talk further but work calls" he activated a transport circle and said, " see you soon".

"I think we must be on our way dad I miss everyone and I am tired," issei said trying to hide his yawn.

"Then let's activate the Bifrost"He summoned Mjoylir and started to channel some of his divine aura into it. suddenly a rainbow beam of light shot from the sky on them teleporting them back to Asgard.

(Asgard, Bifrost building)

Odin, Frigg along with Sif and her 2 children were waiting for the rest of their family to return. Sif, on the other hand, was having a metal Harrison on her hand ready, She was anxious as while it has been only one day for them, issei has been away for one year as time runs differently in Naraka. She was also waiting to beat her husband to a pulp if issei arrived all tired and near dead like how magni came back. while Thor is one of the strongest Gods to live he is a little puppy in front of his wife so she can happily reprimand her husband if he is too reckless.

Suddenly th gates of Bifrost opened revealing issei and Thor who was back.

"Issei how are you, my baby, Did this madman push you too hard," She said throwing her Harrison away hugging her first son tightly

As she hugged, she felt Issei's body start to head and bend down as if he lost consciousness. She slowly released issei from the hug and saw that he had fainted. His face was completely red and in the background, Thor was laughing hard.

"You Did it not me," Thor said snickering at his wife who simply huffed in response,

{Lady Sif Thor did push issei too hard to the point where he nearly died every single day. Thankfully he has phoenix healing or else he would have died at day one}Draig said bringing out the boosted gear signing thor's Death certificate.

Suddenly the surroundings started to shake as Sif started to release her aura and Killing intent at her husband who was sweating bullets.

"So my dear husband what do have to say for this," She said passing issei to Magni and Thrud cracking her knuckles walking towards her Husband.

Thor started to shiver in fear and he silently cursed the red dragon who materialised popcorn inside the boosted gear getting ready to watch the show.

That night the whole of the 136th floor was soundproofed and put in lockdown for the Greater Good.

END

**I am again sorry guys for the late update. School has been a huge pain and I had this chapter retyped many times because I wanted to give you guys the best. The previous chapters which held mistakes are also corrected so now for now enjoy. Please comment, follow and add to your favourites.**

**I would also like people to comment on their views on how this story should progress further. while I have a good idea of what I should type for the next 10 chapters. I would like to hear your opinion as it matters.**

**What Shall be Rias's fate and about the rest of her peerage.**

**Till then Good-Bye**


End file.
